Lost in Time
by TheDarkKnight360
Summary: Nightwing, Red Hood,Red Robin,and Robin of the Prime Universe have found themselves in the YJ Universe after a bit of sloppy fighting, and a fight with Abra Kadabra. Can the Team help them find their way home or will they be stuck fighting in the YJ universe forever. Set during the first timeskip. AU (This is my first story CC, and reviews would be greatly appreciated)


Lost in Time

**Hey there everybody! this is my first fic, and I've had this idea for a while now. this story will be set in the Second of the 5 year time skip that took place in between Season 1 , and Season 2 of Young Justice. This would be during 2012 In the Young Justice Universe, but this story is going to be as if the YJ universe and regular comic universe collided. So when talking about the **_**Batman Universe **_**It will be set in 2019. I plan to make this a longer fic, and I will try to update as much as possible, but I currently have a lot of school work so i wont make any promises yet! As of now im trying to get a upload schedule to make it easier on my self. I hope you enjoy, onto the story.**

**Members of the Team**

**Robin-Dick Grayson **

**Kid Flash-Wally West**

**Artemis-Artemis Crock**

**Aqualad- Kaldur**

**Superboy- ****Conner**

**Miss Martian- M'gann**

**Zatanna-Zatanna **

**Rocket-Rocket**

* * *

_**Gotham City, May 18, 1:30 am, EDT, 2019**_

"Tt" Damian couldn't believe it. not only was Todd on patrol with them but Grayson actually thought that he was supposed to _l__isten_ to him. Todd was nothing but a nuisance, ever since he rekindled his relationship with the family he'd been on their patrols a lot more lately, his incessant need to bring up his death every 5 seconds. loathed Damian to his core.

But still nothing was worse than_ Drake_ the man who constantly got him in trouble who in his opinion they should have been rid of a _long _time ago.

though he'd admit his so called brothers didn't annoy him as much as they did three years ago. he begrudgingly respected them now, at least he could say he made father proud with his growth over the years.

Grayson liked to say it was because of puberty now that he was 13 he was finally growing. _Tt stupid Grayson with his idiotic ideas of family, and growing old together._

But he was still grateful for it.

What he wasn't grateful for was stupid fight between Drake and Todd, they could fight later right now they had a criminal to catch.

Red Robin Glared at Red Hood. " Come on Hood this is a time for stealth not time to come in guns blazing."

"what makes you think you know better than me replacement." Red Hood spat

"Come on Hood even I know that Red Robin is right on this one, this is time for stealth. Tt no wonder you couldn't last as Robin." Damian sneered

"Whatever." Jason sighed "But don't test me demon brat I'll shoot you."

"Guys." Nightwing spoke up for the first time "Focus, Batman is trusting we can do this one thing for him while he cracks that other case."

Jason snorted "Whatever you say golden boy."

Nightwing shot daggers at the other man "Not today Hood."

Tim quickly shushed them all "Quiet we can finally get our information and get out of here. Listen."

The warehouse which they were all perched on at the docks had around 30 different henchmen there. all armed. _But who were they working for _Tim thought

The million dollar question. All their trails had run cold except the last one which led them to the heart of the operation at the Gotham Docks.

"I don't know but this magician guy better pay us." Lenny told Gus his longtime henchmen pal

"Relax I've heard of him before. Trust me he pays his guys." Gus said

"He better, I didn't get out prison just to do more labor without pay." Lenny grumbled

"Just shutup and do your job, Abra Kadabra will do his." Gus murmured

"What the hell is Abra Kadabra doing here?" Hood said "Were getting leftover trash from Central, what have we become." he shook his head

"Shut up Hood!"Dick hissed " Red Robin you and Hood take up to the rafters wait for my signal, Robin and I will start from down below it should be easy enough, and we should be able to disable the device."

Nightwing didn't look to them if they got it or not, he just wasn't in the mood for games today. He wanted to finish this, and go to the manor for some of Alfred"s cookies.

Luckily they all listened this time and were doing there jobs while taking out as many henchmen as they could, leaving only ten left as they made their way to the main warehouse.

"Kadabra!" Nightwing shouted "It's over we know your game give it up before we take you down. _Hard._"

Kadabra just laughed

"You think so don't you Boy Wonders? don't worry you can try but you won't succeed."

At this Jason, Dick,and Damian Jumped into the fight while Tim was going to try and stop Abra Kadabra from turning on whatever machine it was.

This could have been a piece of cake. this _Should have_ been a piece of cake, but three straight days of barely any sleep trying to solve this case made the Batclan uncharacteristically tired, and sloppy. because of this the Batclan was having more trouble with the henchmen than they should have.

The whirring of the the machine was heard clearly Tim wasn't having any luck. Quickly Nightwing threw his wingding disarming the gun and with a flip kick knocked the man unconscious. Nightwing ran to help Tim leaving Damian and Jason left with the 4 last henchmen.

Abra Kadabra and Red Robin were in a intense battle. Tim threw his batarang but a quick teleport from Kadabra and the batarang missed it's intended target. Kadabra shot his wand at Tim. Tim turned but it was too late. A full shot from Kadabra's wand sent him flying into the portal like machine.

"Tim!" Dick shouted "You'll Pay for that." Red Hood snarled as he and Damian had just finished with their fight.

"Really but I don't believe I will." Quicker than Nightwing, Red Hood , and Robin could react he shot Robin and Nightwing into the portal as well.

"No!" Jason Shouted "What did you do to them? Ill kill you!" pointing his gun at Abra Kadabra's face

"If you want them then jump in." Kadabra said with a laugh

Jason wanted to fill this man with lead but he knew he'd have to go in. but not before he threw some explosive batarangs. He threw the batarangs at Kadabra. and jumped into the portal.

* * *

_**Mount Justice, May 18, 8:00 pm, EDT, 2012**_

Who did Batman think he was sending him to the cave like that he was almost sixteen! And yet Bruce was still treating him like a sidekick, like he couldn't take care of himself. It didn't matter soon he wouldn't be Robin anymore he'd be his own Hero. but for now he would enjoy whatever movie the team was watching.

5 Minutes after getting settled in the cave, and watching movies with the Team something odd happened. A weird buzzing like noise was herd all throughout the cave and suddenly 4 people dropped in the cave in front of the Zetas.

_They were under attack!_

They looked to Aqualad who was conflicted at the moment so Robin took charge

_Team get into optimal positions take to the shadows hide where you can... we will coordinate a surprise attack _He said through the mind link.

A series of grunts and okays came through the mind link and they got to the shadows of the cave. Robin quickly emergency contacted Batman to tell them of intruders.

"Where the Fuck are we!" The one with the Red Helmet exclaimed they all cringed at the language. Dick thought it sounded a little familiar.

"Isn't it obvious Hood? were at Mount Justice." The one with the black cowl and cape said this one had a lot of weapons wrapped around his chest at his disposal.

"Sorry replacement but if you remember my time as Robin ended in a fiery blaze of glory, didn't get out too much before I died." Hood stated

"Tt I thought the mountain wasn't being used anymore." The one in the Robin suit said. _Wait Robin? I'm Robin! what's that kid doing in my costume! _Robin thought

"It doesn't matter our override codes should still work" the blue one said "We should be able to get out of here...though I don't know what these tubes are for."

"Your right Nightwing." _So that's what he's called._ "Red Robin Override Priority Alpha 08-436-1989." _Access Denied _

_"_How come that didn't work?" Red Robin murmured

"Nightwing Override Priority Alpha 04-38-1940." _Access Denied _Nightwing frowned.

"Tt clearly it requires superior genes to work. Robin Override Priority Alpha 09-655-2006." _Access Denied _"Tt."

_Hey Rob looks like you've got a fanboy Wally Snickered_

Dick glared at Wally _This isn't Funny KF. These guys are attempting to get into our system_

_I agree _Kaldur nodded _this is a serious matter__ they seem to know what they are doing and are genuinely surprised it's not working be on High Alert_

_Robin do you know these people? Zatanna asked_

_If I did we wouldn't be hiding in the shadows would we? Dick shot._ Zatanna looked hurt at Dicks retort.

_Chill Boy Wonder you didn't have to bite her head off._ _Artemis glared, Robin just glared right back_

"Red Hood you wanna give it a shot?" Nightwing asked

Hood mulled it over "My codes definitely won't work but maybe...Batman Override Priority Alpha 27-5-1939 _Access Granted _"Ha I Knew B's codes would work."

_They just used Batman's Access codes Rob how did they do that! Wally exclaimed_

Dick was looking pale these intruders somehow knew Batman's codes. which means that they could get into the Batcave they had to be stopped.

"Smart thinking Hood." the one called Nightwing exclaimed "Red Robin you search for any information on how to use these tubes to get us out of here."

_Alright this has gone on far enough_ _Connor said_

_I agree with Superboy lets go kick some ass _Rocket practically yelled through the mind link.

_Guys wait I don't know if attacking is the best idea... I sense some weird vibes from these guys but it's very familiar. M'gann said_

_How so? Kaldur __asked. _M'gann cringed like she was trying to think

_Hello Megan! these are the same vibes I get off of Robin and_ _Batman!_ _she proclaimed_

Before the team had any chance to think about what she said their surprise attack was no longer a surprise.

"Whose there?" Red Hood snarled "I know there are people up there and we will get you."

"Whoever these amateurs are they don't even know how to use the shadows, they've been visible for the past 10 minutes." Robin spat

'That's not all, I know you guys felt that presence attempting to read our minds." Red Robin said

"Look whosoever up there we don't want to hurt you...unless you make us, we just wan't to know what Kadabra was making and why we were sent here." Nightwing said "so we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The Team jumped into action they still had strength in numbers even without the element of surprise. Or so Dick thought. Immediately the group of four jumped into action, and they fought like a well oiled machine. The fake Robin pulled out his katana and was blocking any arrows that Artemis was sending, and forced her into close combat which lasted no longer than 30 seconds as he swiftly took her out with a punch to the ribs and a hard kick to the temple.

Kid Flash sped around quickly attempting to fight Red Hood, but a timely jab with the butt of his gun sent his sprawling.

"You think their clones?" Red Robin asked his team, while he quickly pulled out a tiny piece of kryptonite as he matched up against Superboy.

"No I don't think were home anymore Red." Nightwing told him

"Were gonna need to talk to B." Hood said

Red Robin finished up with Superboy "Im sure their Robin already contacted him so all we have to do is wait them out." as he took on Rocket.

"Look we don't wan't to fight you." Nightwing said as he punched Zatanna in the throat stopping her from saying anything for the remainder of the fight, and then knocking her out.

"Oh yeah cause you didn't just knock four of us out." Kid Flash said sarcastically as he tried to use quick punches at the Red Hood but he was prepared for them.

"Yeah well we had to, we didn't know who you were but now we know so lets just stop fighting. We really don't want to hurt you guys." Nightwing said

"Fat chance" Robin snarled taking on the other Robin.

_Recognized __Batman - 02. Recognized Superman - 01. Recognized Black Canary - 13. Recognized Red Tornado - 16._

"you guys are done now you better give up." Kid Flash said as he was punched by Red Hood again.

Red Robin Rolled his eyes "Finally Batman is here."

The 4 Abruptly stopped their beatdown to turn to the Justice League. for some reason they all were looking at Batman. Batman stared at them long and hard. while the rest of the league were about to jump in the fight, He swiftly turned around "Come with me." He growled

* * *

"What the heck was that." Artemis said breaking the quiet. They were in the Med Bay licking their wounds. Artemis bandaging her shoulder and ribs from the beating the other Robin gave her."That kid was trained. they all were."

"I agree." Kaldur said Nightwing took him out with jellyfish toxin "They knew what they were doing, and when they saw us, it's like they immediately knew how much easier it would be for them after they figured out who we are."

They all nodded. These 4 randoms show up in their base, and kick their asses. It was infuriating.

"What was Batman thinking?" Conner seethed "those guys attacks us and he lets them leave!"

Dick threw a cold glare at him"Batman knows what he's doing don't _ever _question his judgment." even though him and his mentor aren't on good terms, he wouldn't let anyone talk bad about Bruce.

"Though I will say if those guys were on the right side of the law i'd wan't a piece of that." Rocket added. The rest of the Ladies shook there head in agreement.

"Whatever I'm hacking into the video feed." the Nightwing character looked eerily familiar., like _really _familiar but I guess he would find out why.

"Great job Robin lets us see." Kaldur said Robin turned on his holocomputer.

Only Batman and the 4 guys where in there. Batman must have sent the rest of the League away.

"You look different." Batman stated to the blue one.

"Yeah...I see I'm still wearing that old Robin costume."the blue one said.

Dick Blanched... how did Batman know this guy? Though Dick had to admit this "Nightwings" moves were eerily familiar.

"What do you go by now?" Bruce asked

"Nightwing, thats Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin." He said pointing at each of them. It suddenly clicked for Robin. Nightwing like the story Superman had told him not to long ago. The man in the blue suit was him. It had to be. He gasped

"Rob are you alright?" Wally asked. he simply shook his head

"I guess it was only a matter of time."Batman stated gruffly "and the others?" he looked to the other three

"Long story short they are the ones that come after me. We've all wore the Robin costume...made it our own he's the last to wear the uniform." Nightwing said pointing at Robin

"So all of you are...mine?" Batman questioned

"Yeah you adopted all of us and alot more" Red Hood said "except for him" he said pointing to the kid in the Robin costume

"Of course not why would father adopt me..I am the Blood Son." the Kid arrogantly said

Dick was pale now. but Bruce held up a stoic face "The Mother?" he asked "Taila Al Ghoul." The Kid Stated

Robin couldn't hold it in this time "What? How?" he sputtered

"You guys will be accommodated in the cave we will investigate further but for now clean yourself up." Bruce was about to turn to leave but Nightwing had something to say."Batman you may wanna watch out to check who's watching the video feed next time."

Dick was confused how had he known? he'd never been caught before? of course it was himself how wouldn't he know.

He shook his head time to act normal. time to act like this information didn't bother him. _Bruce had three people replace him. three!_

"Hey Rob you okay you look sick?" Wally asked again The team were all staring at Robin giving him comforting looks

"Im fine." Dick waved them off. he didn't need to be patronized. But he really wasn't fine.

"No your not." Conner grunted "your heart rate has fluctuated since the start of that conversation."

"Just drop it Connor." Dick Growled

"Hah you never told us you were so feisty Wingnut." The Red Hood said _Oh __no they were here_

* * *

"Hey don't make fun of Robin." He's our friend Miss Martian said

"Hah you also never said you had a Martian fight all your battles Golden Boy." Jason snickered The Nightwing flashed him a glare that quieted him down a bit.

"If you kiddies would excuse us we need to use your medbay." Nightwing said

The Four boys started stripping of their gear leaving their masks, or cowls on. Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, and Miss Martian gave them all an appreciative look.

"Who are you people." Rocket asked the question on everyone's mind

"You should already know, you were listening in on our conversation." Red Robin stated while he started to stitch himself as the team watched in awe. how could he just do that like it was no problem?

"No we mean like really know who you are." Conner said pointing to their faces.

Damian snorted "Tt why would we do that, you don't even know your own boy wonders identity is that correct? I'm surprised he could even keep a secret that long." The Kid was getting stitched by Nightwing.

Dick noticed that these wounds weren't from them but a previous battle. Which meant they were beaten by a group of injured people.

Okay Dick was starting to really get mad. "we can just get Zatanna to make you talk." Wally said

Nightwing looked at him "Me and you both know that isn't happening anytime soon." It was true Nightwing and swiftly punched Zatanna in the throat hard enough she wouldn't be speaking much soon.

"Miss Martian will probe your minds for the answers" Wally said smiling _H__a! beat that_

The kid Robin snorted "Yeah sure if she wants to die. We've trained for years for attacks against telepaths." everyone looked at the kid "you would kill her if she entered your mind!" Superboy exclaimed

Nightwing sighed, and Red Robin just shook his head. Red Hood answered Superboy "No dimwit the Demon just means that if she were to enter any of our minds it would put them through great strain, and probably render her unconscious...though if she entered my brain without being allowed too she probably would die." they still looked shocked

"Look we can't tell you our identities until he tells you guys his identity." Red Robin said "now we need to talk to this Robin alone."

They looked unsure if they should leave their Robin alone with these guys "If you hurt him.." Conner growled

"You won't do anything half-breed you remember how easily you were put down." Robin said

It was true they had been put down easily after that they all left without a fight.

* * *

"Sheesh Dickie I don't get why you let them talk for you so much." Red Hood broke the silence between the five of them

"Whats it matter to you." Dick spat not used to people knowing his identity.

"Okay were not here for this." Nightwing took off his mask revealing the piercing blue eyes that Robin woke up and saw in the Mirror everyday. It was weird, inspecting his own body noticing scars that he had and others that he was bound to get. He was happy to see that his growth spurt definitely hits, and that he really grows into his body.

"Yeah I know it's weird looking at me, just like it's weird for me to look at you." Nightwing smiled "I don't remember being this small though."

"Tt Grayson it seems like I'll be bigger than you were by this age." The Kid Robin said also taking off his mask

"You probably will Lil D" Older Dick said then turned to Smaller Dick "your probably wondering whats going on...basically we've found out that were from the future. But also it seems like a different universe because I can't recall any of this."

"Batman told us that it probably wouldn't matter if we told you our identity because they could always just wipe it after...So my name is Tim Drake Robin III, but right now Im known as Red Robin" he said taking off his Cowl

"Tt my name is Damian Wayne Im the fifth,current, and best Robin" He arrogantly said "Heir to the Wayne fortune."

"He's also a arrogant, and entitled demon brat." the Red Hood said

"Is he really Talia's kid." Smaller Dick asked looking at Damian with hard eyes

"Yeah but it's not his fault Talia deceived Bruce, and drugged him, Ten years later she shows up with this Kid. So yeah he was heir to the Demon, and yeah he's killed a bunch of people but were working on it...and that was all before he was Robin he hasn't killed anybody in a long time." Older Dick said

Damian looked away from the judging eyes of the person who was supposed to be his mentor "it's been a long time since then, and I...do regret doing what I did." Damian said glaring at the younger Dick

The smaller Dicks eyes softened he couldn't blame the kid for his upbringing that just wouldn't be fair. It still left the question who was the Red Hood. "Wait so who are you then?"

"Come on Dickie it's me." Jason said taking off his helmet, then pulling of his mask.

"Jason?" Dick Sputtered "But I don't understand?" Jason laughed "Whats not to understand."

"Well..if I stopped be Robin I always assumed that Bruce was going to replace me with you" Dick said softly

"Well your right that is what happened I'm Robin II, but it didn't last very long because the Joker Killed me." Jason said darkly

"What" Dick said in shock for umpteenth time that day.

"It doesn't matter long story short I was resurrected and replacement here was wearing my costume so I became Red Hood." he finished

It was alot to take in Jason his brother at the manor would be killed wearing the Robin suit, and there would be many Robins after that. But the one good thing to come out of hearing all this is that it sounded like he wouldn't have to be Batman. That was a plus. "Wait but what about the fourth Robin?"

Damian snorted "Brown? Her very short period as Robin ended very quickly after she died as well, but she's alive now unfortunately. Shes parading around as Batgirl, or Spoiler or whatever she is these days."

"My question for you mini me is why haven't you told your Team you who are yet?" Nightwing asked It was a tough question he knew by now Bruce would be at least okay with it they had proven their trust it had been two years, but he just didn't want to answer all those questions about his past.

"I don't know..to many questions would come from revealing my identity." he flatly "All im saying is that your team is going to wan't answers to who we are, and they aren't going to be happy knowing that you know stuff that they don't." Nightwing said

"Who said it's my team" Dick Deflected Red Hood answered this time "Come on everyone knows that the Robins lead the teams thats just how it is" Dick glared then. How come he still wasn't leading this team? he was 15 and definitely capable now. "even if your not the leader of this team, that makes it worse because your a subordinate withholding information from your leader." Nightwing said "look I know it's hard for you, but I don't want to be in this mask all day so please make a decision, If you ask me now seems to be a primetime to tell them whats up." Nightwing said

"Alright fine lets go" He said the five of them put their masks, cowls, and helmets back on and walked out the infirmary.

* * *

They had been gone for 15 minutes talking about God knows what. They couldn't hack the systems because only Robin knew how and Kaldur said it would be rude to intrude on whatever they were talking about, and that if Robin needed help he would contact them.

But finally they were out of the Medical Bay and the Team could finally get some answers.

"So who are you guys?" Zatanna rasped Nightwing looked a little sympathetic

"I think it would be best if you all took a seat" The Teams Robin said. So they all took a seat waiting impatiently for some answers.

"Now what" Artemis snarked Dick glared at her "Im getting to that" He said, then took a deep breath. He slowly peeled off his Mask "Rob what are you doing!" Wally yelled

"Hey Guys my real name is Dick Grayson, sorry for not telling you sooner" He mumbled. Everyone was shocked but Artemis was seething

"Really! You've been going to school with me this whole time, and you even took a picture of me!" She yelled

Dick just laughed "yeah that was pretty asterous."

"Wow but why did you tell us this info Robi-I mean Dick?" Megan asked

Dick sighed "Because it makes what Im about to say that much easier...Meet Nightwing,Red Hood,Red Robin,and Robin. They are from the future, and an alternate universe.

"WHAT" The Collective yell from the Team came. "That's not all thats Red Hood-Jason Todd,Red Robin- Tim Drake-,and Robin-Damian Wayne. and last but not Least Nightwing-Me Dick Grayson" this was too much for Wally to handle and he fainted right on the spot.

* * *

**Alright thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. I'll try to Upload chapter 2 by next week but my schedule is very busy. Have a Great Day Peace Out!**


End file.
